


气球生气了怎么办

by hypnosk66



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnosk66/pseuds/hypnosk66
Summary: 谢金这才琢磨出点后悔的意思。
Relationships: Li Hedong/Xie Jin, 谢金/李鹤东, 金东 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	气球生气了怎么办

“今天怎么这么急啊？”

两个身影互相推搡着往房里闯，后进来那位手一翻腕，砰的一声把门快掀折了。

李鹤东心里憋着股气，谢金明白。

这人气他呢。

谢金颇有自知之明，觥筹交错间，向来人前人样，人后鬼样。但他跟李鹤东什么关系啊，他什么样人没见过，于是上迎着去贴他的嘴唇。

“给老子他妈的滚蛋。”

说得好像刚才在门口拽着人领口啃的另有其人。

“别呀东哥，这不来伺候你了么？”谢金笑脸相迎，这人无非是看他刚才花擦擦的模样心里吃味了。

要的就是这效果。

谁知李鹤东抬脚就给他个小铁膝，谢金哼哼两声捂着肚子斜倒在床上，整长条蜷成一尾虾似的随着床垫里的弹簧颠了两下。

诶呦，那可不玩大了。

但他还是觍着脸挪过去，可怜巴巴地拽人裤腿，再想告饶几句，又被人膝盖顶着滚回床中央，李鹤东推着他肩膀直往床头上撞，一开口满是凶狠，像要把他生吞活剥了。

“少他妈废话，别动！”

领口被拽开，留着几撮崩裂的缝线，三两颗纽扣不知所踪，领带早不在脖子上了，小臂交叠着被它缠了几圈，打着死结扭在背后，眼镜也不知道扔哪儿去了，反正依稀记得什么地方传来过咔嚓一阵声响，发胶再也拦不住凌乱的头毛，几缕几缕的落在前额。狼狈不堪。

谢金只能半倚靠在床头保持平衡，身上只剩下一件大敞着领口的衬衫，还不如不穿。无处安放的两条长腿圈成一个环，正好围住坐在他面前的李鹤东。

而李鹤东，正专心致志地撸管。

好久没干这档子事了，手上的功夫倒一点儿没落下。李鹤东显然是极其熟悉自己身体的，该轻的该重的该揉的该挤的，步步到位。等他半眯着眼睛小声喘起来时，谢金已经硬得不能再硬了。

今晚上打领带的可不止谢金一个人。

李鹤东的精液打湿在谢金小腹，粘性的白液往下流动，带起一阵痒，沾湿了小丛耻毛，也沾湿了另一根领带。

谢金这才琢磨出点后悔的意思。

李鹤东不大会弄蝴蝶结，索性又打了个死结，箍在谢金的阴茎根部，帮人撸了两下，极其爽快地俯下身含进嘴里，直捅嗓子眼，这么来回几下，又像失了兴致挺起身子，不再管硬挺的那处。

“卧槽……”谢金实在忍不住，骂了一声。

一只手猛地掐住他腮帮子，又往别处一甩，松开手在两颊留下几条淡淡的红印。

“德性。”

李鹤东没再管他，半跪起身子，捞了点精液往身后探去。

他把脑袋搁在谢金肩膀上，翘着屁股更方便手指进入，夸张的呻吟送去人耳边，刻意得很，但又确实见效。

手指磨着那点来回抽插，虚假的喘息变了调，真像是忍不住地在浪叫，这回李鹤东倒是不嫌害臊了，半搂着谢金脖子叫唤得特勤快，但人家拿脚勾他吧，又被一掌打开。

“东哥，东哥……”谢金沉着嗓子叫他，“我真不行了，解，解开吧……”

李鹤东只当没听见，抽出手指直挺挺地坐下去，正想摆起来，谢金却当是得了便宜的往上一挺胯，体内充盈着一顶到底，该磨的不该磨的地方全被严丝合缝包裹着的性器碾过，只这一下，李鹤东硬是又射了一回。

有点脱力，李鹤东身后还含着一根炙热的肉棒，却是坐在人身上自顾自休息了起来。

休息也不好好休息，非要凑在耳朵边让人听清楚轻喘，平时明明最腻味这个，倒整得像是他在讨好谢金。想到这儿李鹤东就来气，一眼又瞥到这人侧颈残留的香吻印子，现在的口红是持久了，不沾卸妆水还真擦不干净，倒有点欲盖弥彰的意思。

能在这种地方留下印子，俩人凑得够近吧。李鹤东斜瞪了一眼，谢金还是满脸无辜样子，亲亲他嘴角，下身又开始跃跃欲试。

“谁让你动了？”

李鹤东把他揪到跟前，照着那片印子一口咬下去，毫不留情，谢金吃痛小幅挣扎起来，又被架着脖子按住了。牙齿不止在他身上留下凹痕，李鹤东并不满足更深入下去，破开皮肉尝到了血腥味，这才松口。

那圈红印子开始往外渗血，等它长好得有段日子。他都想好了，结痂脱落了就再咬一个，长好了就再咬一个。他巴不得在这张漂亮脸蛋上咬出李鹤东三个大字，看还有什么幺蛾子敢往上扑，但最后也只是又咬了咬这人下巴，算作安抚。

“谢爷……”李鹤东一这么叫他准没好事，“想射吗？”

“嘶……”汗水滑过伤口，刺痛不断蔓延，谢金不知道该怎么回答，说想，要是人家不管不顾扔这儿就走了怎么办，说不想那就更不会管他了，横竖一死啊。

“问你话呢？”

“想，想……”

“那我问你点事儿。”

李鹤东从他身上下来，被系住的阴茎依旧挺翘着贴在小腹，此时已经胀得谢金头顶发懵了，结果这人翻个身坐到他身边，像哥们一样勾肩搭背地凑过来。

“事情办成了么？”

“办成了……”

“凑远点办能要你命是不是？”

“这不你说的十万火急吗……”谢金着实委屈，要不是他出卖色相，哪能一个晚上就搞定那帮花蝴蝶，“再说了，我谁的人她们心里门清着呢。”

这话要不是光着屁股说的，估计还能更有一点效果，不过李鹤东显然很吃他这套，往他一边脸蛋上拍了两巴掌。不疼，但是够响。

“我管她们知道不知道的，你自己心里别忘了就行。”这回李鹤东又像个没事人一样，仗着两人都坐在床上，伸手揉了揉谢金脑袋，“哧，跟个小狮子狗似的……”笑得纯真。

要不说李鹤东难伺候呢。

“诶呦可别把咱爷们憋坏了。”解开那死扣子还挺费劲，要不是关键时刻及时松开了，这人估计得拿剪子过来绞。硬是把谢金又逼出一背冷汗。

李鹤东扶好了再次坐回去，随谢金将他顶上山峰再落回低谷，两人互相衔着嘴唇，气息都搅在一块儿，谢金求他解开手上的束缚，却被咬着嘴唇往床头上堵。

“你当我傻子呢？”李鹤东上下起伏着感觉又快要射了，“现在松开我等着你操死我？”

“哪能啊，我就想抱抱你……”没有双手的掌控，谢金只能用下巴抵着李鹤东肩膀，把人扣紧了往上顶，照着人刚咬他的地方偷摸也舔出块印子来。

再射已经没多少存货了，稀薄的精水小股小股地射在两人小腹上，李鹤东确实也累得够呛，但身体里那玩意丝毫没有松懈的迹象，烙在体内让人根本无法忽视。

“你他妈还射不射了……”

“松开呗，东哥，鹤东……松开呗。”

李鹤东拧不过他，还是给人松了绑。谢金甩了甩手，攀上他的脊背，在胸口亲了两下就把人放倒在床上。李鹤东两条腿被折起来，翘着屁股大露着穴口，谢金整根没入大开大合地操起来，每一下都像要把他钉到床垫里去。肠液被打出白沫，洞口不时翻出猩红的穴肉，李鹤东被压得难受，蹬着腿抗拒，脚踝却被人一把握住，两条腿被更大幅度地打开。谢金像是要把卵蛋也撞进去，拍得他屁股红了一大片，随着一次次撞击带起阵阵肉浪。李鹤东连呻吟都是碎的，直到最后被人整个压在身下射满了才分开。

被人抱去浴室，结果浴缸边上又来了一次。

李鹤东真射不出来了，他觉得自己连头发丝都被操软了，偏偏那人把他抱回床上还蠢蠢欲动着，腻歪着又抱上来，好像忘了刚才被人怎么绑着教训。李鹤东掏干净最后一点力气，把人翻了个身让他背对着自己，胸口贴上这人后背，两只手交叠着锁住这不老实的。

“不许动了，睡觉！”

谢金抓着挂在胸口的两只手，帮身后这人锁得更紧了点。

-END-


End file.
